Christmas with cats
by Phantom Cat Waffle
Summary: A funny oneshot about Christmas with catscratch.


Since I won't be able to finish the story `Danny Phantom is my pen pal! ` Till next year, I decided to write a Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own catscratch or any of the characters.

P.S. If you spot any typos just let me know cause I'm not the best when it comes to langue, or in any subject. And also forgive me if the paragraphs aren't in the right order because I haven't learned that in English yet.

**Christmas with cats.**

It was a happy, cold, snowy morning. It was absolute silence except for the peaceful humming of the birds flying through the icy cold breeze. Yes, it was all peaceful. Until… "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" the cry of joy came from a big mansion on top of a hill."Wake up guys! It's Christmas!" the cry came from Waffle, running down the hall breaking nearly every flower pot there is. Waffle stormed into Mr. Blik's bedroom and started jumping on his bed yelling "Wake up Mr. Blik! It's Christmas!"

This caused Mr. Blik to jump up shouting insanely "I swear I never saw that unicorn costume in my life!" right after Blik realized what he just said he gave Waffle a death glair and before he could open his mouth, Gorden walked in tiredly and asked "what's with all the commotion lads?"

"It's Christmas Gorden!"Waffle shouted jumping up and down on Blik's bed.

"Great! I better get started with the ginger bread cats." Gorden said almost sounding as excited as Waffle.

"Gi… gi… ginger bread cats? Woohoooo…!" Waffle shouted while jumping through the roof. As he went higher and higher that you couldn't see him anymore, Mr. Blik asked "are you sure his related?"

"We took the D.N.A test hundreds of time and it says he is."Gorden said

**In the kitchen**

"The cookies are almost done." Gorden yelled from the kitchen.

Then suddenly Waffle crashed right through the roof and landed on a chair right next to Blik, hoe was reading the morning paper, at the dining table.

"Oh hay Waffle." Mr. Blik, greeted not looking up from his news paper.

"You wouldn't guess were I've been." Waffle started with his paws against his chest. "I crashed near a bush in a town called Amity Park."

"Oh really?" Mr. Blik asked not very amused with the story.

"Yea, and in the bush I saw a Goth girl and a ghost boy making out." Waffle said almost exited.

"That's interesting… and disturbing." Mr. Blik said then took a big sip from his coffee.

Waffle nodded his head in agreement and added "And now I know were babies come from." After that sentence, Blik choked on his coffee that was in his mouth and yelled "What?" Then Waffle carried on while licking the coffee off of him "When the girl saw me she picked me up by the ears, gave me a scary glair and asked `Why were you spying on us? ` Then I asked `Were does babies come from and she said `From the baby garden` and I asked `Really? ` And she said `Yea, little demon bunnies grow a garden full of babies. Then they summon the flying chipmunks to take them to their new home. ` Then I said `ooo… thanks scary Goth lady. Now if you don't mind throwing me back in the air? I need to get home for Christmas ` and after that she threw me happily back in the sky. The end!"

Mr. Blik sat there speechless. "Okay lads, ready to start Christmas the catty way?"

"Christmas the catty way! Woohoo!" Waffle shouted rolling on the floor as if he was a psycho.

"Oh, calm down Waffle, we wouldn't want to lose another brain cell now would we? Now, I made a list of things to do:

1. Decorate the house.

2. Build snow cats.

3. Singing

4. Christmas dinner

5. Presents

6. Tell Christmas stories

So let's go get the Christmas decorations out of the basement" Gorden said as he walked down the stairs."Oh, the darn thing's stuck!" Gorden said trying to open the door.

"Here, let me help." Waffle said shoving Gorden out of the way. He then turned the door knob and after the door swung open, an ocean of decorations burst out.

As the ocean of decorations went to a stop, the house was fully decorated.

"Okay, now that the house is decorated, let's go build snow cats!" Gorden said shaking the decorations off of him. Then randomly, Waffle coughed up a mistletoe.

**Outside!**

The three brothers each bulled a snow cat.

"Well, mines done. How does it look?" Gorden asked looking quite impressed with his sculpture.

"That's the ugliest bull waste I've ever seen!" Mr. Blik yelled insulting Gorden's work of art.

"Oh yea? Well at least mine doesn't look like a pile of dog doo!" Gorden scolded while pointing a Blik's horrible snow sculpture. As the two were fighting and scratching each other's eyes out, Waffle yelled hey guys, look! I made a picture of the Mona Lisa in the snow with my pee!

Then the two brothers stopped. Gorden holding on Blik's arm and tail and Mr. Blik biting on Gorden's ear.

"That's a… that's pretty good." Gorden said still holding his position.

"Could we please carry on with the list?" Mr. Blik asked jumping of Gorden and walking away.

**Back in the house!**

"Okay, Brothers. The next thing on the list singing. So, what do you wanna sing?" Gorden asked while rolling up the list and putting it in his pocket.

"Oh oh, the Christmas song by Alvin and the chipmunks!" Waffle said giddily."Nah, its fine with me." Mr. Blik said not actually caring about what song they sing."Okay, here we go!"

All: Christmas Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer.

Waffle: We've been good but we can't last.

Gorden, Mr. Blik: Hurry Christmas Hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop.

Waffle: Me I want a hoola-hoop!

All: Christmas time is here on out please Christmas don't be late!

"That was fun!" Waffle shouted.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Looks like it's time for the next thing on the list. The Christmas dinner!"

"Great! I'm starving!" Mr. Blik yelled with a knife and a fork in each paw.

"Here we go. Pig's bladder wrapped with wet goat's fur. Enjoy!" Gorden said as he put the food in Mr. Blik's plate.

"Uh, how about we order pizza?" Mr. Blik asked as he threw the food, on the plate, on the floor."Extra salt on mine please!" Waffle yelled from a distance.

After the three cats tummies were full and Waffle gulped down all the root beer because of the huge amount of salt on his pizza, Gorden asked "So hoes ready to open there present?"

"Me! I am! Choose me!" Waffle yelled almost wetting himself. Which I think he did.

"Okay Waffle, Here you go." Gorden said handing a medium sized box to him. After he savagely teared the paper off he looked inside and found a little newt."Aaa… his cute!" Waffle said almost hugging the lizard to death.

"Well I felt bad for you when you don't have someone o play, so I got you this cute little lizard. The pet shop owner says his name is Gomez." Gorden said.

"Gomez? I like the name! Well Gomez, looks like you're my new pet." Waffle said putting Gomez on his head.

"Pphhh, I got you something better! A chainsaw!" Mr. Blik said handing Waffle a big chainsaw with a big red bow on it.

"Ooo… a chainsaw." Waffle said turning it on. But unfortunately, had no control of it. The chainsaw destroyed the house with Waffle following after.

The house was in bits and pieces not a soul insight. Then Waffle got up, shaking all the gravel off of him then said "The moral of this story is never give a chainsaw to an idiot. The end!"

**THE END!!!**

I know lazy ending but hay, what can I say? I'm a lazy cat. Please rewiew! But not bad ones, good ones. I'm serious! If anybody give me a bad rewiew, I will summon the undead chipmunks them! I know I'm obsessed with chipmunks but there so cute! Oh and for that are wondering, Mr. Blik got coal (Lots of it!) and Gorden got an Orange scarf a fake tail! Yay! By! By!


End file.
